


Dan Loves Phil

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, First Kiss Fic, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, first kiss!phan, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan and Phil's first kiss in 2009





	Dan Loves Phil

Dan watches anxiously as his train pulls into the station. Glancing around the platform, he immediately finds Phil. His jet black hair and quirky fashion style make it easy for Dan to find him in the crowd. Dan’s stomach is doing flips. They’d been talking and Skypeing for months, but he had never actually met Phil until today. Dan is actually going to meet his YouTube idol. 

Before he can think, Dan is running across the platform, dragging his suitcase behind him. He’s immediately drawn into Phil’s arms. They’re in a tight embrace for nearly ten seconds, when Phil draws back and beckons Dan to follow him to his car. Dan is surprised with both himself and Phil. He didn’t expect himself to get so excited, and he definitely didn’t expect to be greeted with a hug. And he definitely didn’t expect to like it so much. Dan loves Phil’s hugs.

Dan smiles as Phil draws cat whiskers on his face with a Sharpie. Seeing Phil in person is so much different than seeing him through a camera. He can see every tint of his eyes. They’re blue and green, with a hint of yellow. Dan loves Phil’s eyes. 

He thinks of it as a gift when Dan gets to draw cat whiskers on Phil’s face. His left hand draws on Phil’s nose, while his right hand gets to rest lovingly on his cheek. Phil’s face is soft. Dan loves Phil’s face. 

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had.” Dan isn’t lying when he says it. It probably really was the best hour and a half he’d ever had. Dan’s sad when it’s over, but before he has time to dwell on this, he’s pushed to the floor. “Whoa!” Phil is towering over him, giggling. Dan grinned. “What are you doing?” Phil’s answer is a soft kiss. Dan is at first surprised, but then he relaxes into the kiss and kisses back. 

Dan’s kissed girls before, but never a boy. And he’s never enjoyed a kiss as much as this one. Phil’s kiss makes Dan feel butterflies in his stomach. Dan loves Phil’s kisses.

As the Dan makes a heart with his hands and says “Bye!” to the camera, he makes a conclusion.

Dan loves Phil.


End file.
